Un moment imprévu pour un évènement imprévu
by like-the-liife
Summary: Une seule nuit avec Malfoy entraine Hermione dans une situation assez embarrassante pour elle : elle est enceinte. Malfoy va t-il accepter cette grossesse ?


" Miss Granger ? "

La voix de l'infirmière retentit enfin, me faisant sortir d'une attente angoissante. Pourvus que tout ce passe bien ...

Je suis l'infirmière, quelques pas suffisent largement pour que j'arrive devant son bureau. Elle s'assoit et me montre une chaise en face de son bureau. Je m'assois tranquillement et je la regarde, en attendant qu'elle parle.

" Miss Granger, je suis assez déçu de votre part, je vous voyez comme une fille ne prenant pas de risque, surtout pour votre scolarité."

Décidément, ca commence mal. Je sens que ce n'est plus la peine d'espérer.

" Vous êtes enceinte de 3 semaines. "

Je baisse la tête. Moi, Hermione Granger, dix-sept ans, élève de septième année à Poudlard, je suis enceinte.

" Savez-vous tout ce que vous allez devoir endurer ? "

Je ne suis pas bête, je sais déjà tout ce qui va se passer : déjà, Ron et Harry vont m'exaspérer en demandant qui est le père, ma mère ne me parlera plus pendant quelques temps, je vais devoir subir les regards de tout les élèves et des professeurs, mais, surtout, je vais devoir dire au père que je suis enceinte. Tout ces évènements me font déjà peur, mais je serai leur faire face, sauf peut-être pour le dernier ...

" Je pense que vous devriez avorter.

- Pardon ? ais-je demandé d'un ton vif

- Je pense que vous devriez avorter, pour le bien de votre scolarité.

- Non, je pense pas que je dois le faire."

Avorter, moi ? Ais-je une tête à avorter ? Hors de question, je ne tue pas les gens, et ce bébé est vivant, même s'il est encore qu'une petite crevette.

" Je comprend le fait que vous ne vouliez pas avorter, mais ...

- Je ne veux pas avorter, c'est tout.

- D'accord, c'est votre décision. Je suivrai votre grossesse tout les mois. Savez-vous qui est le père ?"

Non mais elle m'insulte là ? Pour qui elle me prend ? Je ne suis pas une fille facile qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge !

" Bien évidament !

- Qui c'est ?

- Je ... je ne souhaite pas le dire, du moins pas encore. Je préfère qu'il soit ... au courant, avant de le nommé.

- C'est une décision tout à fait normale. Vous pouvez partir maintenant, je vous préviendrez pour le rendrez-vous de suivi. "

Je me lève pour sortir rapidement de l'infirmerie. Mon dieu mais qu'estje fais ? Maintenant je vais devoir endurer des étapes difficiles pendant neuf mois. Tout en me dirigeant vers les cachots pour aller à mon cours de potion, auquel j'étais en retard, je me pose une multitude de question : Comment je vais lui annoncer ? Comment va t-il réagir ? Harry et Ron vont-ils me soutenir ?

Je tape à la porte, attendant une réponse. La porte s'ouvre soudainement, laissant voir le visage de Rogue. Il avait l'air visiblement en colère. Je pouvais voir dans la classe une grosse fumée noire qui venait du chaudron de Neville. Je compris alors la source de la mauvaise humeur de Rogue.

" Avec une demie-heure de retard vous croyez que j'allais vous accepté en cours Miss Granger ? me demande-t-il soudainement

- Escusez-moi, monsieur, j'étais à l'infirmerie.

- Vous aussi vous commencez à inventer des excuses idiotes ? C'est la dernière fois que vous êtes en retardn suis-je bien clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Placez-vous à côté de Malfoy. "

Oh non, pas à côté de lui ! Je n'ai plus osé l'approché depuis cette nuit ...

**Flash-back :**

_Je marchais tranquillement dans les étagères de la bibliothèque. Il était tard, mais je m'en fichais : je suis préfète-en-chef donc rien ne peut se retourner contre moi. Je m'assis à une table, puis je pris une plume et la trempa dans l'encre pour écrire un devoir de méthamorphose. Seul le bruit de ma plume grattant sur le parchemin était audible. Soudain, j'entendis des pas. Je posa ma plume puis je pris ma baguette et murmura la formule lumos. Je pris peur quand je vis Malfoy à quelques metres de moi, s'approchant de plus en plus._

_" Que fais-tu là, Malfoy ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici à cette heure là !_

_- Oh mais c'est qu'elle va me refiler une retenue, la miss-je-sais-tout !_

_- Malfoy si tu remonte pas te coucher immédiatement ..._

_- Tu vas faire quoi ? Prévenir Papy Dumby ? Non, non, non ma chère Hermione, tu ne vas rien faire, car tu n'oseras pas faire !_

_- Qu'estce que t'en sais ?_

_- Oh je le sais, c'est tout. Je sais que tu n'oses pas faire tout ce que tu désires..._

_- Ah bon, et comment le sais-tu ?_

_- Un exemple ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas tes petit yeux remplis de désir quand tu me vois ?_

_- Mais qu'estce que tu racontes ?_

_- Je ne suis pas dupe, ma chère Gryffondor. Et puis ce soir je me suis dit que je serai généreux, pour une fois. "_

_Je recula de plus en plus, jusqu'àce que je me retrouve coincé entre Malfoy et le mur._

_" Me dis pas que tu n'as plus envie que je t'embrasse, ma Gryffie ?_

_- Recule s'il te plait ... "_

_Malfoy comprit qu'en ce moment là, j'étais faible. Il avanca ses lèvres vers les miennes. Lorsque je sentis ce contact, j'oubliai que j'embrassais mon pire ennemis. La langue de Malfoy ne demandait qu'à rentrer rencontrer la mienne. Je lui en donna l'accès en entrouvant mes lèvres. Nos langues se touchaient avec désir. Jamais je n'avais ressentit autant de désir pour une personne comme je l'avais ressentit en ce moment même._

**Fin du flash-back.**

La suite des évènements je la connais. J'avais laissé parler mon désir. Malfoy était fier d'avoir mit dans son lit la dite " rat-de-bibliothèque ", mais il ne s'en était pas vanté. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'il se passerait si Harry et Ron serait au courant de mon aventure avec Malfoy.

Je m'assois à côté de lui. Notre table se situe au fond de la classe, ce qui n'est pas vraiment rassurant pour moi. Je suppose qu'il va s'amuser à me remémorer les souvenirs de cette nuit là. Je haïs encore plus Rogue de m'avoir placé à côté de lui.

" Alors, Granger, t'es en retard maintenant ? Je savais pas que couché avec moi faisait changer les gens à ce point là !

- Ta gueule Malfoy, je te rappelles que je peux mettre des retenues !

- Oh vas-y met en moi une, je t'en empêche pas ! D'ailleurs t'avais l'intention de m'en foutre une l'autre soir, non ? Et tu sais comment ça s'est fini !

- Je te jure que si tu ferme pas ta sale gueule de fouine, je t'étripe !

- Oh mais c'est que j'atteint un sujet sensible ! Suis-je un si mauvais coup que ça, Granger ? Tu me déçois ! Moi qui pensais que j'était assez bon !

- Ferme là ! Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ça pauvre imbécile ! J'ai tout oublier !

- Tu as tout oublié, vraiment tout ?

- Oui, tout ! Désolée pour toi !

- Oh mais je vais te remémorer quelques petites choses alors ... "

Il posa une main sur ma cuisse et commença à la caresser. Je déglutit difficilement, mais je pris la main de malfoy et je l'écarta de ma cuisse.

" Je vois que tu ne te laisse plus faire maintenant Granger !

- Si tu recommence, c'est avec le couteau que j'enlèverai ta main !

- Oh j'ai peur ! " répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique

Il me laissa ensuite seule, pendant le reste du cours. Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, je sortis directement puis j'attendis mes amis devant l'entrée.

" Alors 'Mione, on est en retard maintenant ? me demanda Harry

- J'étais à l'infirmerie, j'avais mal au coeur "

D'une façon je ne mens pas, j'avais des nausées, mais je ne leur aient pas encore dit que c'était lié à une grossesse.

" Oh, non j'ai pas envie de tomber malade ! dit Ron en s'éloignant de moi

- Merci, Ron, c'est gentil de montrer ton inquiètude ! lançais-je en rigolant

- En tout cas, dit Harry, on a fini la journée. Tu viens dans le parc avec nous 'Mione ?

- Non, je vais allé voir Ginny, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue

- Ouais, ça fait deux heures qu'elle l'a pas vu, comprend la Harry !

- Imagine quand ça fais une journée entière qu'elles se soient pas vu !

- En tant que sa meilleure amie officielle, j'ai le droit de la voir souvent, voir tout le temps !

- Mais on rigole 'Mione !

- Je sais ! ais-je répondu en souriant. Bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure !"

Je m'avance dans le dortoir des filles, puis je toque à la porte de Ginny, m'apprêtant à tout lui raconter

" C'est bon Hermy, tu peux rentrer ! "

J'entre en refermant la porte puis j'enlace Ginny.

" Alors Hermy, t'es allez voir l'infirmière ?

- Oui, et je suis enceinte.

- Oh merde ! Et tu l'as dit à Malfoy ?

- Non pas encore. J'étais en cours à côté de lui, mais j'ai pas vraiment osé. Tu sais, je m'en veux d'avoir couché avec lui.

- Hermione ne t'en veux pas ! Tu sais, tu l'as toujours désiré mais ta conscience t'empecher de tomber dans le piège. Et là, c'est surtout le désir qui a parler. Ne t'en veux pas 'Mione, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Te connaissant, tu ne vas pas avorter ?

- Non, même si ce bébé est de Malfoy, je le garderai.

- Imagine toutes les conséquences que cela va emmener ...

- Oui je ... Merde ! Imagine que le père de Malfoy soit au courant ? "

Cette hypothèse me fait soudainement peur, je n'y avait jamais pensé. Je me met à pleurer.

- Hey ! Hermy, ne pleure pas, il ne sera pas au courant ! dit-elle en m'enlaçant. Et puis, Drago ne le dira jamais à son père, il aura pas le courage de lui faire face.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord.

- Bon maintenant, il faut que tu préviennes Malfoy, d'accord ? Je t'ai prévu un petit plan.

J'attends dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de l'école. En vérité, j'attend Malfoy, je suis prête à tout lui dire. Ginny m'a conseillé de lui dire cash, mais tendrement, ce qui est tout à fait impossible. Je vois au loins une silhouette, ça doit être Malfoy.

" Alors Granger, que veux-tu ?

- Je ... je dois te dire quelque chose Malfoy, en rapport avec l'autre soir.

- Oh, et tu vas me dire que tu as aimé ça ? Moi aussi tu vois, je m'étonnes des fois.

- Malfoy, je suis enceinte... enceinte de toi."


End file.
